May You Always Find Happiness
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: France is a bit narcissistic, perverted and a coward. However, there are times when he can be the romantic, beautiful, and understanding being you could need. When a girl is caught atop the tower in an unfortunate situation, France rushes to help. Kicking up a memory of the past as a result. Will it be enough?(Read Warning before Continue-Failure to do so is your own responsibility


Summary: France is a bit narcissistic, perverted and a coward. However, there are times when he can be the romantic, beautiful, and understanding being you could need. When a girl is caught atop the tower in an unfortunate situation, France rushes to help. Kicking up a memory of the past as a result. Will it be enough? (Read Warning before Continuing- Failure to do so is your own responsibility)

Characters: France, OC, UK, Spain

Rating: M - Language, adult themes, and possible violence

TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics in the story are mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.

Author's note: I own Nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their respective materials. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the manga/ anime. It's also slightly bizarre since I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy. On a side note; life is very important. If you ever feel alone or unimportant, please seek help or talk to someone right away. No one should ever have to feel that way no matter how bad things may be.

May You Always Find Happiness

"Of all the countless people tossed into the crushing jaws of history, I wish their souls a chance at rebirth. Into a peaceful life, a warmer one, and all the love they are do. When I first laid eyes on you, I realized a true miracle had occurred. May you always find happiness. And my wish came true. I could not have picked a finer person." France spoke as he placed his hand on top of Lisa's. She smiled as she thanked him. But when she turned around to continue their conversation, he was gone. Lisa's vacation soon came to an end after that. And while she did search, she never found her mysterious stranger again before she returned home.

It would be twenty-four years before France would ever see Lisa's face again. The pure, loving face of his dear Joan. A woman who made him feel a way he never would again. It was a cold winter night complimented by the tender kiss of light snowfall. He stood on the balcony off his apartment overlooking sweet, beautiful Paris. He smiled to himself satisfactorily as he held his wine glass in one hand, leaning his weight on the other. It would be Christmas soon. And it almost never snows at his place these days. As a result, France began to picture a lovely Hungary dressed up as Santa delivering him a well-deserved gift. His smile grew as he let a light heart Frenchman chuckle escape his lips. Just then, he saw something. In the distance. On the Eiffel tower. A pale shimmering against the dim lights of a city lost in its romantic history. Unusual since France was technically on strike- evident by his current pretty pink attire. Luckily for him, England had left his "special" spy goggles behind when he and a few of the other countries had came over after a meeting to have drinks. France now using them to get a better look at what might be catching his eye. He knew his tower well. There wouldn't be something glimmering unless there was someone up there. Just as the thought has finished running its course in his mind, France saw it.

"Son of bitch! What are you doing!?" He cried out in pure shock.

A young lady standing on a rail high, high in the tower. The wind blowing up at her dress, pushing her hair into her face. The glimmering having been from a bracelet on her wrist. She was holding onto a support beam as she stood fighting against the wind. Without wasting any time, France ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He made it into his car without much trouble and immediately drove to the tower. Once he was there, he ran up through the back entry, having made a key for himself long ago. It was along way up but he eventually made it to the lift that would take him to the third level. Becoming more and more anxious as he got closer and closer.

_Please make it in time. Please! Don't be too late_. He kept thinking.

Finally, the moment of truth. As the doors on to the lift opened, part of France's mind expected to see an empty ledge. The overwhelming relief he felt when he saw a woman still standing there was beyond anything he ever felt. He walked out of the lift and approached slowly. The girl had yet to notice him. Still clinging to the beam as she focused on the distance as tears flowed down her face. France finally spoke.

"Beautiful, no? Such a colorful city with so many things to do."

The girl turned her head quickly to find the source as the wind continued to blow. France still approaching slowly, having heard that getting too close often forces people to feel trapped. Once he was near, he looked at her face. His eyes going wide at the similarities between the girl and someone he once knew. He wasn't ready to see that face at a time like this. Not looking so sad and hopeless. He also wasn't prepared for her to speak.

"Its more amazing than I ever thought it could be." France heard the girl respond back to him. France felt the words leave his mouth in response. At first not knowing what had come over him.

"Then why are you up here?" He asked.

"Just seemed like something better to do." She confessed.

"You're not stupid, you already know what I plan to do." She continued as she turned around completely. Her hand still grasped at the beam for balance. From where he stood, France didn't believe she needed it. It seemed to be something she did as a means of having something to hold.

"Why are you here?" She questioned.

Now that he was having a normal conversation with her, France didn't know what to do. He wanted to believe that he was wrong about his initial impression. Alas, the tear stains on the girl's face advised him otherwise.

"I don't want you to go away." Was all he could manage as a response.

"I'm not sure I understand. We're strangers. Why stop me?" Her eyes turned cold as she spoke.

"Why do I need a reason to care?" France was stunned.

"People always need a reason. It's the center of what makes them. I refuse to believe you're here to stop me out of your loyalty to humanity. I'm not your good deed for the day." She ranted in an even toned voice. It was menacing how she spoke. Almost like she was challenging him to argue with her. France thought it best to tell the truth. Starting from the beginning.

"I saw your bracelet shimmering from my apartment. Then I saw you here on the rail and came here to sop you. I didn't have to come, but I didn't want you to-"

"I highly recommend you avoid phrases such as 'Something stupid' or 'Something crazy'. You have no right to belittle my actions even if you are entitled to your opinion." The girl interrupted.

She avoided France's eyes as she added, "I can't imagine how people ever thought those were acceptable responses to a person's feelings in a situation such as this. How ignorant."

"I don't think they think their responses through. Very few people do. But can you really blame them? They just want to get a point across."

"No offense, but I really don't care right now."

"Why don't you come down? I can take you to wherever you're staying."

"I refuse. You will just take me to a hospital. I hate hospitals."

"Why?"

"Ever seen one? There big, white walled prisons with bad company and bad doctors. No one listens when you say you hate life. And no one cares unless you hold something they want."

"You're a beautiful girl. Smart too, I can tell. I'm sure someone must love you. They would look for you."

"There's no one." The mysterious woman began to cry again at this comment.

France studied her. She wasn't panicked or hysterical like he had seen in some cases. She was calm. Although the coldness had left her eyes, she now seemed anxious. He wanted to help. And that meant compromise.

"Okay. No hospital. But at least let me help you. There must be somewhere I can take you where we can talk."

A moment passed between them. She was thinking. Before France knew it, she leaped off the railing…

###

The drive back to France's apartment was quiet. Occasionally, he would glance to the passenger's side where the lady sat. She was on her phone. Playing a puzzle game by the looks of it. If not for the scene on the Eiffel Tower, France would have never suspected he girl of coming so close to ending her life. For a few seconds, France's stomach had leapt through his throat. One moment he was attempting to talk and the next he saw the feet of the woman in front of him leave the railing. In that instant, time seamed to slow down near still. Everything in his mind stopped, only the painful increase of his heart rate could remind him it wasn't a dream. Her hand ceased to hold the beam; her hair no longer being blown in her face as her eye level came down closer to his. Her dress framed her in such an innocent way. It was enough to scare him. It frightened him to think he might not be able to see her again. He never moved. Even after her heels tapped the ground, even after her hair fell past her waist, and even after he saw the color of her eyes. As she grabbed his hands, bringing them up between them, tilting her head as she waited for him to respond. She gazed into his eyes, with a blank expression. He stood still, pale, and entranced. When the shock finally wore off, he rushed to embrace her tight. Now they were in _his_ car, on their way to _his_ place, yet _he_ was the one on edge. This was a strange twist outside his norm. Bringing him to his current set of mind. He wanted to talk but didn't know how to start the conversation.

"You don't need to be so tense. I've been this way for five years. I never do it. Tonight, would have been no different." The young lady spoke without changing her focus.

"Why would you come so close this time? I don't mean to be insensitive, it's just what happened to you?" France questioned cautiously. Not wanting to upset her or come across as an ignorant bastard.

"My mother died from a rare lung disease. Even when I offered, she wouldn't take one of mine. I was her only shot, and she… she just laughed. I wasn't good enough to be favored over my sister- and I wasn't good enough to be a donor." She explained as her finger twirled around a loose strand of hair.

The news was sudden. France knew right away who her mother was. He had to take a second to collect himself for his own mourning before he could continue. Once his attention fell back onto her, France could see he struck a chord but wasn't sure if he should continue to conversation or change the subject. He decided to go with the first thing on his mind.

"Okay, well can I ask your name? I am France of course."

"Naturally you are", she giggled before continuing, "I am Mona."

"Well now that is lovely, just lovely." France grinned as he heard the name. Finally, finding himself able to relax.

France focused on the road as he waited for her to continue. The two of them, however, were caught up in fits of giggling that snuck past their lips. Mona had started it. Though France couldn't tell what it was she was feeling, he felt compelled to join her. Again, he recalled the familiarity of her features. The curve of her face, the softness of her lips, or the delicate cover of her long eyelashes over the shimmering hazel irises.

"I knew who you were right away. I grew up being shown pictures of you and hearing stories of the mysterious France who never ages. I even met the grandson of a man who met you once. He said you're the reason his grandparents fell so deeply in love. It sounded so surreal. My mother named me by the way. She also named my older sister- get this, Lisa."

"Get out." His mouth fell partially open as he had small laugh with her. Mona, resting her phone in her lap, brought her left hand to her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Our mother's name was Lisa too. She loved this country despite being born in the U.S. and when she had my sister, she named her after herself for luck." Mona explained with a light hearted sigh. She turned her head to better face the window. France slowed down as he pulled into his parking space.

"Luck for what?" France asked as he grabbed Mona's hand and held it so she wouldn't hide her face. Alternating between looking at the road and Mona's expressions.

"Apparently…she wanted to see you again someday." Mona smiled at France.

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's wonderful. That's why it was so much harder to remember what happened."

With that, Mona squeezed France's hand tenderly before slipping her hand out of his. She got out of the car and walked up onto the sidewalk. France attempted to follow her to continue to give his insight on the matter. Practically fell on his face when his foot got caught on the floor mat as he attempted to rush out of the car to catch up to her. Luckily, Mona caught his arm helping him to regain his balance. France blushed as he took note of how close her face was. Moan just stared sweetly at him, silently encouraging him to move as she spoke.

"My sister is five years older than me. So naturally she got to do more things than I did. She was always the one who traveled to the farthest places or made the most enthralling friends. I was always the lonely outcast who's only hope was her mom. Embarrassing huh?"

"Well, I think there's nothing wrong with that. I think you're special in your own way. You clearly look like your mother. If the two of were as close as you say, the you to have her kindness as well."

"Just a matter of opinion. You must miss my mother greatly. But you only knew her for one day. Was that really all it took?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think you don't give yourself enough credit. Trust me I know things", France winked as he guided her up to his place.

The two continued back and fourth talking about Mona's mother and the storied she told her and her sister. Mona seemed much happier than when France first found her. Looking at her, he found himself becoming happier as well. It had been awhile since he had been in such welcomed company. In the back of his mind, he hated himself for allowing such joy from such an unfortunate meeting.

Once in the apartment, France got out some wine and complimenting snacks. Mona made herself at home. Allowing herself to relax, Mona continued to talk to France as the two of them enjoyed each other's company. Mona kept France talking for a short period. Letting him ramble about whatever he wanted. As he spoke, he noticed Mona starting at him in a different way than before. She seemed stuck on something. France slowed down his speech before finally stopping to ask Mona what was wrong.

"Have you ever wanted to die?" She finally responded. Her face was curious, but she didn't seem to be attempting to be rude. France made a mental note of that.

France leaned back on the couch. He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes to line up his thoughts for just a moment. He finally looked back at Mona, unable to fight the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes. Only once. But…yes."

"Do you remember it? You've lived so long. How is it that you have only wanted to die one time?"

France got off the couch, motioning for Mona to follow him as he headed towards the balcony. Before leaving the door, France reached for a thin afghan. He draped it over Mona s she handed him his wine glass. The two of them observed the view from the balcony. From where she stood, Mona could see the railing where she stood only hours before. Silently praising France in her mind as she wondered how France could have possibly seen so far away. She wasn't sure what to think of him at first given the pink magical girl outfit he was sporting. It looked good on him, but it still wasn't something she saw very often. Mona wasn't sure what to make of it. Then France spoke.

"It was back during the hundred years' war." He looked up into the clear dark sky, taking notice of the stars. He then brought his glass up to eye level as he suddenly found it to be the most interesting thing.

"There…was a woman. An incredible woman." France turned to give a half-hearted smile. Mona thought he looked sad. She almost regretted asking. Almost. But then…

"She was abandoned by the man that she helped. She- was burned at the stake," France paused briefly to consider his next words.

"I ran to her as fast as I could. But I was too late. All I could do was watch her slip from my grasp. I loved her, that woman. So much that I wanted nothing more than to follow her."

"Why didn't you?" Mona asked.

France placed his hand over Mona's as he moved closer to her. A cool, yet subtle breeze blew through the air. He studied Mona's face, his lips curving into a soft smile. Mona noted that this one was more genuine than before.

"I cannot explain it. Something inside told me to wait. Then one day something happened."

"What?" Mona returned to closeness that France had initiated. Her voice small, almost a whisper as she asked her question.

"My wish came true. It was one of the best moments of my life."

France leaned in pressing his lips to Mona's. Catching her breathe for only a split second, Mona gave in to the moment, returning the kiss. It was a moment that, for the first time in her life since losing her mom, Mona wished she could keep forever. She wished hard, hoping something good would come.

###

France had leaned closer to Mona. The two shared a small, soft kiss veiled by the Paris lights. When they finished, they pulled away a couple inches. Taking the time to admire the other's face. Mona stared at France's eyes while he focused on her lips, watching them separate, her lower lip quivering in anticipation.

Mona brought her hand up get feel the stubble on France's face. She touched him softly, as she took the time to appreciate his features up close. He leaned into her hand, enjoying the attention. She felt her face becoming warmer. She knew what she wanted.

_But would it really be okay to go for it? _She questioned herself.

"I hope you are just as excited as I am?" France questioned in a cheeky manner, cupping her hand with his.

"M-Maybe. I'm still trying to decide." She answered bluntly. A darker flush coming over her cheeks at realizing what she said.

"Allow me to try to convince you. Feel free to let me know what you like."

Before Mona could respond, France took the wine glass from her hand placing a couple feet away along with his own. Once he was satisfied with the distance, he pinned Mona to the railing of the balcony. He brought his right leg in between Mona's thighs as he planted another kiss on her. Mona became comfortable with the route the situation was taking right away. Showing her willingness by running her fingers through his hair, giving a light tug while parting her lips to take a breath. France used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Rubbing his tongue along Mona's, pressing against her harder and tugging her dress up to grope her thighs. She wraps her right leg around his waist. She begins to giggle against France's mouth.

"What is the matter?" France pulled back to check her expression.

"Only you could still be taken seriously in a complicated outfit like this. I'm not laughing at you, but you gotta admit- this is entertaining."

They shared a brief laugh as they continued their ministrations slower but just as passionate. France was a generous lover. Making Mona's pleasure top priority. Mona wasn't always certain how to react since she lacked the same experience as her partner. But it seemed to be okay, since France was enjoying watching her react. Carefully, he used his left hand to play with that spot hidden in Mona's lower lips. Kissing her neck using his right hand to undo the front of her dress. Once her breasts became revealed to him, he used his tongue to get a reaction out of her. Mona leaned back over the railing, relaxing her shoulders instinctively throwing her head back. Mona rubbed at France's back, massaging the muscles there.

After the first orgasm the couple moved back into the apartment. France lead Mona to his bed. The duo making sure to lose their clothes along the way. France allowed Mona to take the lead during round two caught off guard by her sudden forwardness. France sat on the edge of the bed; legs spread with Mona's head bobbing between them. Pulling at her hair to encourage her speed as she sucked on him harder, cupping him and squeezing. When he climaxed, she swallowed everything she could. France pulled her up roughly by the arm. Throwing her onto his bed to rub up and down her body to show her just how much he enjoyed the feel of her. Kissing, licking or racking his nails over the places he favored. Eventually going down on her, bringing her legs to rest on his shoulders. Using the leverage, he alternated between stimulating her nipples and assisting her in rolling her hips. Another orgasm resulted in Mona squeezing France's head with her thighs.

Finally crawling on top of her, France resumed his play on Mona's breasts. Now adding nips and teeth grazing to his attempts to pleasure her. Mona responded with louder moans, gasping France's name as she grabbed at him tightly. Once done teasing her, France penetrated her. Entering slowly, pulling out and pushing back in deeper to stretch her properly, allowing her to adjust. Mona beckoned France to move faster, harder and more enthusiastically. France obliged happily. Gaining enough leverage to thrust into her at different angles until he began to hit the spot inside her that made her arche her back. Although he didn't notice at the time, Mona had scratched at his back, leaving marks. France moved against his partner until he got Mona close to another orgasm, who turned him over on his back. Now on top, Mona began to ride him. France placed his hand on her hips, assisting her with angling herself. Again, Mona arched her back trying to keep the pace. The new view of her breasts bouncing was alluring to watch. France couldn't stop himself from reaching up with one hand to tease them as he had before.

"Don't stop," he told her. Almost out of breath.

Mona shivered hard, crying out overcome by pleasure. France followed shortly after finishing with one of the biggest climaxes he's ever had. The results got him even more excited. After that, he wanted nothing more than to break free of any restraint he still held on to. And what better way to do that than to ravish the woman in front of him from head to toe?

The two continued for a few more hours after that. Against the wall, on the desk, in the window and even in the shower even though they believed themselves to be done. Using multiple positions, some of which Mona had no idea existed. Some things you just can't learn from porn. She did suspect it might have been due to porn in her country being a tad tamer from what she heard. When the two had finished their tussle, they laid in his bed. Sweating, panting, and satisfied. Mona had her head on France's bicep, her hair pulled to one side in an effort to keep it out of France's face as he held her close to him from behind. Meanwhile, France was using his free hand to draw random patterns on Mona's stomach. Smelling her hair, letting the scent of her shampoo mixed with her natural scent lull him to sleep. He was, completely, at peace with everything. As he drifted into a dream state, he looked forward to what tomorrow would be like.

###

France awoke to a dim light entering the room. Recognizing it as the sunrise marking the start of a new day. France rolled over expecting to see the beautiful young lady who had granted him such graceful company. Disappointment boiled in his heart at the sight of an empty space on the bed. Taking on the task of searching for her, as there seemed to be no evidence of another presence in the apartment.

Upon investigating his residence, France discovered that indeed she was nowhere to be found. France felt a twinge in his heart. Every beat bringing with it a backlash of tightness. Like a string being pulled more and more taught just for the sake of being pulled. A full breakfast wrapped in plastic awaited him on the table with a note.

France,

Long ago I wanted to be able to prove that who I was didn't end with my mother. I never stopped to consider that maybe it was only part of who I was. I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I would have loved nothing more than to watch a sunrise from your point of view. Alas, I have to find something that can be with me the rest of my life; a purpose. I've decided to try living a while longer. I await the day I can see you again- and great you as an old friend.

Even if it's not in this lifetime. My mother always used to say, "Of all the countless lives tossed into the crushing jaws of history, I hope them a second chance at life. Into a more peaceful time, a warmer one. And all the love they are due." Something tells me you'll know what that means. I'll miss you.

All my love,

Mona

P.S. May you always find happiness


End file.
